violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Aidan Field
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series and the protagonist of the third chapter of the first volume in the light novel. He was a soldier fighting for the moderate faction of Ctrigall, a country that is in a state of civil war with extremists who wants to return to the war. Unsure of what to do with his money, he decided to use the service of Auto Memories Doll and entrusted Violet to write letters for his parents and his lover Maria before his death. Appearance Aidan was a young man with a slender and muscular build with freckles located on the bridge of his nose. He had wavy dark blond hair and light brown eyes. He was also noted to be rather handsome.Volume 1, Chapter 3 Personality Aidan had always been kind, confident and considerate since childhood. However, as he grew older and got exposed to the true nature of civil war, Aidan became very scared of dying, he favored exterminating others rather than being exterminated. He only lived with the thought of surviving and returning back to his family and childhood friend as well as lover Maria. Although horrified by it, Aidan was able to accept the fact that all his comrades were being annihilated in the war, which made him traumatized and scarred with everything that happened around him. He didn't want to hurt or kill anyone, not being able to understand the reason why people had to fight and kill each other. As a human being, Aidan felt completely lost about who decided that things should end the way it did. He wished to have never taken part in the war and dreamed of returning back home since he wanted to meet everyone in his hometown again. It is also seen that Aidan was a very helpful young man with a strong sense of justice, as he would rather see Yale, someone younger than him, survive rather than himself. He would always put people before himself and cherished his comrades deeply. He also wanted everyone, including himself, to live a happy life, free from the conflicts of the war. His parents and his girlfriend Maria meant everything to him, and he is sorrowful to have left them behind before thanking and apologizing to them properly, which he regretted more than anything. However, he was able to rest peacefully as Violet gave him the warmth he required in his last moments and since she promised that she would convey his feelings to his loved ones. History Aidan grew up with his parents in the countryside. As a child, he also became good friends with a girl named Maria and a boy name Yale who grew up in the same province as him. Ever since childhood, Aidan proclaimed to his parents that he would become a baseball player. He was talented at the sport enough to bear ambitions towards it, and, after graduating, he had already decided to join a prestigious baseball team. Although he was a small town boy, he thought that he could become a professional player. To him, such a future was already certain. However, as Aidan grew up, instead of becoming a baseball star, he became a fighting soldier for a moderate faction of Ctrigall, a country that is in a state of civil war with extremists who wants to return to the war. The government decided on its own that they were obligated to come there, so Aidan didn't have a say in this. Around that time, Maria confessed her love to Aidan and he reciprocated her feelings, so they become an official couple. However, as Aidan claimed, before having done anything with her that couples usually do, he was sent away to Ctrigall to fight as a soldier in the 34th National Army. Story The CH Postal Company receives a request for a doll from the neighboring country of Ctrigall, however, the country is in a state of civil war between the warmongers and moderates. The request is from Aidan, who is a soldier fighting on the front lines, but due to the danger, Hodgins refuses the request. Violet overhears and travels to Ctrigall to find Aidan. Aidan fought for the moderate faction within the dense forest of a continent far away from his motherland. The enemy nation that his country fought against kept an oilfield drilling facility in secret. The mission of the 34th National Army, which Aiden belonged to, was to charge into the said facility and take complete control of it. The squad constituted of a hundred people in total and their strategy was to split into four groups and strike from all sides. After a sudden first attack from the enemies, the simultaneous raid from all four sides was destroyed along with the formation of the groups by a sudden rain of bullets. In the process, Aidan's squad was annihilated by the enemy and he is gravely wounded. His friend and comrade Yale survived and Aidan attempted to help him before he got shot as well. Terrified, Aidan left his annihilated squad behind and he was tracked down by the enemies. Before they were able to finish him off, Violet arrived by parachute, defeated the enemy soldiers, and rescued Aidan. Briefly thereafter, the two arrived at an abandoned cottage with the intention of using it as a temporary hideout. Believing that he is mortally wounded, Aidan has Violet write farewell letters to his parents and girlfriend Maria. With the letters complete, Violet comforts Aidan in his final moments as he pictures himself reuniting with Maria. Violet delivers the letters to Aidan's parents and Maria. Despite being saddened by Aidan's death, they thank Violet for delivering his final letters to them. Violet then breaks down in tears, apologizing for being unable to protect Aidan. Violet buried Aidan and used his rifle as a grave marker.Episode 11 Relationships *Parents - Aidan loved and respected his parents dearly, and they meant the world to him. However, he felt very guilty for making them worry about him so much and just wanted to show his happy self to them. But what he resented more than anything was that he would not be able to see his parents again and that he had to die far away from them when he was their only son. He wished so deeply that he could see them once again and regretted not being able to have done much for them. Aidan admits that he would have wanted to take care of them when they grew old since they had always been so supportive and helpful to him all throughout his life. He felt really happy to have had to supportive parents which is why he did his best to earn money and repay them. He claimed that there was nothing more fortunate than having been born as the son of them, which is why, before his death, Aidan wished that if his parents would ever to reincarnate, he would like for them to get married again, so he could become their son again. These feelings of Aidan's were conveyed to his parents by Violet. *Maria - Maria is Aidan's most beloved childhood friend and girlfriend. They had been together ever since they were small and would often play, to which Aidan began viewing her as a little sister of a sort. However, after Maria confessed her love to him, Aidan realized that he liked her too. Aidan describes this moment as the peak of his life, he became overjoyed by her confession since it was the first time that someone else outside his family had told him that they loved him. Afterward, they became a couple. Although Aidan thought it was awkward to date a childhood friend, he loved her unfathomably. However, they didn't have the time to initiate in things that couples often do, such as kissing. He had also left her without being able to say goodbye and kissing her, which he regretted deeply. When he left to fight in Ctrigall, he would often think about Maria and would wish that he could go back to her, since the moments they had spent together were carved deep within him. Aidan worried that Maria would be lonely without him and was also sad that he wouldn't be able to see Maria grow into a much more beautiful woman. He claimed that he was a bit jealous that other guys would be able to see her blossom. Aidan also admits that if he could live on and return home, he would have wanted to make Maria his wife, build a small cottage and live together with her forever. These feelings are what Aidan wanted to convey to Maria through a letter before his death, and Maria is seen to be absolutely devastated by his death. *Violet Evergarden - When Aidan was drunk, he made a request to use the Auto Memories Doll service by saying that he wanted an exquisite beauty who could come to the front lines to write his letters, but he forgot to cancel the order due to being too drunk. So when Violet came to Aidan's rescue, he was astonished and at the same time very grateful towards Violet for rescuing him and actually being a type of Doll he had requested. Aidan entrusted Violet to write the letters for his loved ones before his death and is happy to have been promised by Violet that she would convey his feelings to the people dear to him. During his last moments, Aidan expressed his horror of dying, but since Violet was beside him all the time, Aidan managed to be calm. To ease Aidan's loneliness and give him some sense of warmth before his death, Violet held his hand and kissed his forehead. Before his death, Aidan gave Violet his most sincere gratitude and thanks for helping him and not letting him die alone. Gallery Vol1Chap3.png|Aidan together with Yale. Vol1Chap3.1.jpg|Aidan encounters Violet. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soldiers Category:CH Postal Company Clients